The present invention relates to a forage mower.
The use of rotary mowers is widespread; these mowers comprise multiple disks, provided with blades, that are supported by a main frame and rotated at high speed; this rotary motion produces the cutting movement of the blades, and the forage is fed to the machine by moving said main frame, which supports the rotating disks, over the cultivated field.
These machines are furthermore often provided with a forage treatment device comprising two rollers, with or without meshing sets of teeth, which receive the cut forage in the region of mutual contact, bending or crushing the stalks and thus increasing the rate of moisture extraction from the stalks.
In known machines, the main frame, which during operation supports the rotating disks and drags on the ground, keeping the blades at a few centimeters from the ground to allow to cut the forage stalks close to their base, has a rigid structure, and it is evident that this configuration is disadvantageous: at every rise or hollow in the ground, or when a mole-hill is encountered, the blades make contact with the ground, and by pulverizing it, mix it with the forage, with consequent deterioration thereof; at .the same time, the entire mowing machine becomes clogged due to the entry of soil.